La Guía Pokémon: Versión Hoenn
by Annoyed Zoroark
Summary: ¿Interesado en saber mas acerca de los Pokemon que habitan la hermosa Region de Hoenn? Entonces esta Guía es para ti. Deja que el ilustre Profesor Fletcher te ayude a entender mas sobre tus futuros compañeros para que logres ser un Entrenador exitoso, desde lo básico hasta todo lo que deseabas saber pero no te atrevías a preguntar. ¿Listo para aprender? Capitulo 1: Treecko.
1. Treecko

_¡Saludos Entrenadores! Permitanme presentarme, mi nombre es Richard Fletcher, pero todos me llaman Profesor Fletcher. Como se habrán dado cuenta por el nombre de mi Guía (Y titulo, obviamente) soy un Profesor Pokémon, pero a diferencia de mis colegas Oak, Ivy, Elm, Birch, Rowan, Juniper y Sycamore. Yo no me dedico a estudiar un ámbito en especial sobre nuestros amigos los Pokémon, mi tiempo se utiliza en hacer estudios de campo, observando y tomando datos de Pokémon en lo salvaje y en compañía humana, logrando entender su comportamiento y así ayudar a una buena convivencia entre Entrenador y Pokémon._

 _Es por eso que he decidido escribir esta Guía, no soy nativo de Hoenn, pero he pasado una cantidad considerable de tiempo en esta Región haciendo mis estudios y he recolectado suficientes datos sobre todos y cada uno de los Pokémon que la habitan, asi que creo que es buen momento para iniciar._

 _Si están leyendo esto, significa que viven o planean viajar a la Región de Hoenn y están interesados en los Pokémon que la habitan. En esta guía encontraran todo lo que necesitan saber de todos y cada una de las criaturas que encontraran, Hoenn es una Región muy diversa y por ende, los Pokémon también. Desde los Bosques de Ciudad Fortree, las playas de Ciudad Slateport y Lilycove, el desierto de la Ruta 111, los campos de Pueblo Verdanturf, las rocosas faldas de Mt. Chimney y el misterioso Mt. Pyre. En todos esos lugares encontraras docenas de Pokémon que varían de formas, tamaños y fuerzas, mi Guía te ayudara a entenderlos y como tratarlos, pero recuerda que depende de ti el resto del trabajo._

 _Aunque me encantaría comenzar por mis Pokémon favoritos, todo debe de tener un orden, y el orden que seguiré sera el establecido por la Liga Pokémon y el PokeDex de Hoenn. Así que sin mas preámbulos, veamos al primer Pokémon de la lista y uno de los tres mas característicos de la Región._

* * *

 **Nombre:** Treecko.

 **Especie de Pokémon:** Geco Bosque.

 **Tipo(s):** Planta.

 **Peso:** 5.0 kilogramos.

 **Altura:** 50 centímetros.

 **Nivel de amistad con Humanos:** Muy alta.

Treecko, el primer Pokémon del Pokedex y el primer Pokémon que muchos Entrenadores principiantes verán al principio de su aventura al lado de Torchic y Mudkip.

 **Anatomía:** Treecko es un reptil bípedo de baja estatura, escamas de color verde cubren su cuerpo, lo cual le ayudan a ocultarse entre las hojas de los arboles sin problemas, aunque su estomago y quijada son de color rojo, esto no le ofrece ningún problema. Posee extremidades relativamente largas para su tamaño y con una cola de tamaño medio, la cual le ayuda a mantener el equilibrio al caminar y trepar diferentes objetos. En los dedos de cada pata se encuentran unas pequeñas garras, las cuales aunque filosas, no están hechas del todo para batallas. Treecko usa estas garras como soporte al momento de subir arboles, enterrándolas en la corteza para evitar caer. Tiene un buen control sobre ellas y las sacara o retraerá según sea la necesidad de escalar algo, por ejemplo, Treecko es capaz de poder escalar por algunas paredes de ciertos materiales, y para ello saca sus garras para poder sostenerse en la dura superficie, pero usualmente se abstiene de hacerlo porque daña sus garras y le provoca dolor. Sin embargo, al estar en la naturaleza solo tiene sus garras listas a un nivel normal para escalar, cortezas de arboles, lianas y tierra son mas suaves y no tiene problema alguno. Si tu Treecko esta en tu casa y te preocupa que vaya a rayar y arruinar tus paredes y cortinas, no te preocupes, todos los iniciales de cada Región son enseñados sobre diferentes temas acerca de la civilización, así que sabrán respetar los objetos tuyos y de otras personas a su alrededor. Siendo ese el caso, Treecko de abstendrá de trepar en objetos que no debe, o de ser necesario, lo hará pero teniendo cuidado de no dañar nada con sus garras.

Los ojos de un Treecko son su mejor herramienta para las batallas y la supervivencia, pueden ver objetos moverse a gran velocidad sin perderlos de vista, ver a detalle cada elemento a su alrededor, sea su hogar o un Pokémon rival, incluso se a comprobado que tiene una buena visión nocturna. No es tan extraordinaria como Pokémon Tipo Fantasma u Obscuro, pero lo suficiente como para poder andar sin muchos problemas a través de los bosques en las noches sin luna. Pero ten en cuenta que esto viene con una desventaja, por tener una vista tan desarrollada Treecko tiene mucho cuidado con ella, ataques como Bofetón Lodo usualmente ensucian la cara del Pokémon y hace que su vista se nuble un poco por la suciedad, pero para un Treecko eso es muy grave. Sus ojos son muy sensibles, así que una pequeña cantidad de suciedad que caiga en ellos lo afectara mucho, haciendo que pierda gran parte a su vista y que quede a merced de su atacante hasta que se haya podido lavar con agua. Si esto llegara a pasar, ayuda a Treecko a quitarse la tierra después de la batalla, aunque no corren el riesgo de quedarse ciegos, la especie tiende a desesperarse cuando no pueden ver bien por un corto período de tiempo.

Dentro de la boca de Treecko se encuentran sus pequeños, poco afilados y sensibles dientes, estos no están hechos para morder comidas duras, así que abstente de ofrecérsela, ya que Treecko intentará comerla y podrá lastimar sus dientes. Lo ideal es ofrecerle comida pequeña y que sea suave, ya que es ese tipo de alimentos que comen en lo salvaje. Sobre que darle para alimentarlos por favor dirigente a Dieta para mas información.

Por ultimo tenemos su cola, de un tono verde mas obscuro que el resto de sus escamas, esta es la que ayuda al Tipo Planta a tener un buen balance al caminar en dos patas, al trepar en diferentes cosas y al caer de pie cuando salta. También le sirve para colgarse de las ramas, ya que la enreda en ellas y es capaz de soportar su peso sin problemas, lo cual le sirve para colgar encima de un depredador sin que este se den cuenta y pueda utilizar sus cuatro extremidades para atacar.

 **Personalidad:** Al ser prácticamente un niño, Treecko jóvenes son tan alegres y llenos de energía como cualquier joven, disfrutan jugar, subir arboles y entrenar a la luz del sol, cuando no hacen nada de esto, prefieren sentarse al pie de un árbol o en una rama y relajarse con los sonidos del bosque. Treecko adultos son menos jugetones y mas responsables, siendo mas calmados y precavidos de sus alrededores, aun así y sin importar la edad, son muy fieles y les importa mucho todo acerca de su familia.

Aunque parezcan felices y sean calmados, los Treecko pueden llegarse a enfadar si amenazas a algún miembro de su familia, Equipo, Entrenador, lugar de vivienda o si los interrumpes de su descanso en la tarde. Un Treecko enojado puede ser peligroso si tiene suficiente experiencia en batallas, llegando a aprovechar su velocidad y agilidad en los árboles para atacar su enemigo hasta la sumisión, Treecko jóvenes o sin mucha experiencia se retiraran y pedirán la ayuda del resto de su familia, llamando a Treeckos, Grovyles y Sceptile a la batalla.

 **Hábitat:** Aunque gran numero de Treecko se encuentran en los ranchos donde se crían los iniciales de Hoenn para ser entregados al Laboratorio del Profesor Birch o directamente a Entrenadores que no pueden ir a Pueblo Littleroot, hay una cantidad considerable de Treecko, Grovyle y Sceptile en lo salvaje. Encontrarlos no es cosa fácil, ya que deciden vivir y hacer sus nidos en lo mas profundo de los bosques, donde pueden tener paz y tranquilidad, al igual que abundante alimento. En donde haya una flora espesa seguramente habrá una familia de Treecko oculta entre las copas de los árboles, aunque es muy difícil que se dejen ver a cualquiera. Últimamente han habido reportes de Treeckos felizmente caminando entre los puentes y los techos de las casas de Ciudad Fortree, observando con ojos curiosos a las personas en sus vidas diarias. Si planeas capturar uno, tu mejor apuesta seria que fueras ahí y probaras tu suerte, solo recomiendo a Entrenadores con experiencia y Pokémon fuertes un viaje a bosques profundos, ya que a parte del viaje, el cual puede tomar días, es probable que te encuentres con algún otro Pokemon que no estará muy feliz de verte en su territorio, si vas a Fortree solo ten cuidado de no causar destrozos, estoy seguro que a los habitantes no apreciaran daños a sus casas.

 **Dieta:** Al ser Tipo Planta, Treecko no consume carne y se inclina por una dieta vegetariana, bayas, hojas, raíces, miel, frutas y jugos de ellas, semillas y comida Pokémon son lo indicado. Aunque también de vez en cuando deseara un Wurmple, así que cuando tu Treecko llame tu atención y apunte al bosque, lo mejor es permitirle ir, solo recuerdale que no se aleje mucho. En casos extremos donde no pueda encontrar alimento, Treecko se recostara debajo de los rayos del sol, absorbiendo la calidez y aprovechando la energía para hacer la fotosíntesis, esto le traerá los nutrientes necesarios para seguir por unas cuantas horas mas, pero esto no reemplazara un alimento sólido.

 **Como ganarte su amistad:** Todos los iniciales al ser criados se les dice que algún día un Entrenador llegara y que los escogerá como su compañero para recorrer la Región y vivir cientos de aventuras juntos, apoyando a su humano y el humano apoyándolos a ellos, haciéndolos mas fuertes día a día y formando un lazo de amistad inquebrantable. Es así que muchos Treecko, Torchic y Mudkip están ansiosos de conocer a ese ser que hará sus sueños realidad y están dispuestos a llevarse bien con ellos. Al ser una primera evolución y relativamente un niño, es fácil llevarte bien y ganarte la amistad de un Treecko, jugar en el bosque es un buen comienzo, al estar en contacto con la naturaleza y contigo mientras se divierten hará que tenga una buena impresión de ti. Ayudarlos a limpiarse por las mañanas es muy apreciado, tomando un paño humedo puedes pasarlo por su espalda y cuello para quitar la suciedad que se acumula ahí, Treecko es flexible, pero esas áreas le son difíciles de limpiar con su lengua.

Dejarlos fuera de su Pokebola por algunas horas al día también ayuda, el poder ir y venir, ver y tocar la cosas del lugar en donde se encuentren le permitirá saciar su curiosidad y le hará saber que en verdad te preocupas por lo que el quiere. Lo cual agradecerá trayendo de vez en cuando alguna baya o fruta que haya encontrado para ti.

Dulces son el punto débil de cualquier niño y de Treecko no es la excepción, aunque no le gustaran dulces procesados que nosotros consumimos, aceptara con una amplia sonrisa flores con alto contenido en néctar, miel de Combee y Pokebloques hechos con Bayas Pecha. Asegúrate de ofrecerle estas sabrosas golosinas después de la comida de mediodía, logre alguna meta o cuando logre aprender un nuevo movimiento.

 **Amor:** Bien, se que me estoy acercando a un tema muy delicado que no le agrada a algunas personas, si eres del grupo que no esta a favor de este tema, puedes saltar este espacio. ¿Yo? Yo soy del tipo de persona que cree fervientemente que el amor no tiene edad, frontera ni forma, así que estoy a favor de las personas que aman a sus Pokémon. Después de todo ¿Porque no habríamos de relacionarnos con seres que, de no ser por su físico, podrían ser tan humanos como nosotros?

Disculpen, me estoy desviando del tema en mano, después habrá tiempo para hablar de eso.

Los Pokémon Iniciales serán tus mas fieles compañeros en tu aventura, sin importar que pase. Cierto, hay Pokémon muy leales esparcidos por todas las Regiones, las familias de Growlithe, Poochyena, Ralts, Shinx, Lillipup, Zorua y Eevee vienen a la mente, pero los Iniciales de cada Región tienen un lazo especial contigo si fue tu primer Pokémon, ellos pasaran contigo las dificultades de iniciar tu aventura, compartirá tus victorias y derrotas, darán la bienvenida a nuevos miembros y formara una parte muy importante en tu vida al igual que tu formas una en la de el. Hay ocasiones en que el lazo llega a ser uno de familia, tomando el rol de hermano o hasta de hijo, tu Pokémon te ama, pero hay veces que ese amor llega un poco mas lejos, en este caso nos enfocaremos en el caso de ser pareja.

Por ese mismo lazo y por el tiempo que llevan juntos, además de conocerce a fondo, es muy probable que tu Treecko se enamore de ti. No es de sorprenderse mucho, ya que estudios demuestran que el 86% de los Pokémon Iniciales desarrollan este tipo de afección por sus entrenadores en algún punto de su vida. A pesar de tener una mentalidad algo infantil, tienen un buen concepto sobre el amor, así que no estarán confundidos acerca de lo que sienten.

Por lo general, los Treecko que se enamoran de sus Entrenadores tienden a mirarlos por un largo tiempo y a sonrojarse cuando regresas la mirada o algún otro compañero se da cuenta. Desean pasar mas tiempo contigo, ya sea jugando, entrenando y asegurándose de impresionarte con sus habilidades o simplemente viajar en tu hombro disfrutando de la vista y de tu compañía. También durante sus paseos por el bosque te traerá mas y mejores bayas con la esperanza de que sean de tu agrado. Cuidara muy bien de tus posesiones y se asegurara que no estén en desorden. Prácticamente tu Treecko sera muy devoto a ti, ya que desea que lo veas digno de ser su pareja.

Un punto muy importante que debes tomar en cuenta es que a diferencia de los humanos, el concepto de dejar a una pareja en cualquier punto de una relación para los Pokémon es completamente inexistente. Una vez que ha elegido una pareja, ese Pokémon se quedara a su lado para toda la vida, apoyándola en todo, asegurándose que este feliz y protegida del peligro. Teniendo en cuenta esto, si decides regresar los sentimientos de tu Treecko, sera una relación para toda la vida, y como el hará todo lo posible por hacerte feliz, tu debes hacer lo mismo, ya que lo estará esperando de ti.

Puede que llegue a ponerse celoso y algo posesivo al principio de su relación, queriendo toda la atención para el y gruñendo cuando otro Pokémon se acerque a ti por algo de afecto, pero con el tiempo madurara y sabrá controlarse.

Algo muy importante que debes recordar es que si tu no estas interesado en Pokémon o no deseas una relación, le des a conocer este dato tu compañero mientras su afección esta en sus primeras fases, tal ves se deprima un poco, pero entenderá y aceptara tu decisión. El no detectar o ignorar las señales de amor de tu Pokémon puede resultar en grandes daños sentimentales en el futuro, ya que mientras crece, su atracción por ti también y de negarte a ella después de pasar meses o hasta años puede dejarlo muy lastimado.

 **Esperanza de vida:** Un Treecko sano puede llegar a vivir aproximadamente entre 30 y 45 años, tal vez te parezca muy poco tiempo para vivir, pero para ellos es mas que suficiente, llegando a la tercera edad a los 35 años. Recuerda que este tiempo solo es para los Treecko y no para la familia en general, por cada evolución van ganando mas longevidad, pero de eso hablaremos en los próximos capítulos de Grovyle y Sceptile.

 **Con otros Pokémon:** Por ser joven, Treecko intentara formar amistades con todos los miembros de tu Equipo que sean de su misma edad y nivel evolutivo y actuara respetuosamente ante Pokémon mayores. Aun así, la actitud hiperactiva de este pequeño Pokémon puede llegar a molestar a otros con actitud seria, lo cual puede llevar a una discusión o pelea, asegurate de explicarle como debe de comportarse con algún Pokémon que tenga esta actitud. Contrario a lo que muchos piensan, Treecko no se lleva mal con Pokémon que tengan ventaja sobre el, tales como Tipos Volador, Fuego, Hielo e Insecto, así que si tienen algún Pokémon de ese Tipo no tienes por que preocuparte. Solo mantente alerta, al jugar puede que haya accidentes, así que asegurate de que no se desate un conflicto entre tus Pokémon.

 **En las batallas:** Treecko es capaz de pelear y mantener su posición dentro de una batalla muy bien gracias a su velocidad y ataque, usa esto a tu ventaja y planea estrategias que se enfoquen en golpear y correr, ya que la defensa y defensa especial de la familia entera esta por debajo de lo normal y un golpe bien acertado podría ponerte en una muy mala situación. Pokémon Tipo Roca y Agua serán fáciles de lidiar si te llegaras a encontrar con uno, solo recuerda no confiarte, ya que podrían darte una sorpresa.

Teniendo un entrenamiento adecuado, Treecko es capaz de pelear contra Poochyena, Zigzagoon, Shroomish, Wurmple, Geodude, Zubat, Tailow, Electrike y Marill sin problemas, si llegasen a encontrar un Pokémon mas fuerte y evolucionado, es mejor que procedas con cuidado, o en su debido caso, cambies de Pokémon o huyas, ya que la fuerza del oponente sera demasiado para Treecko y podría salir lastimado. Si deseas pasar por una Ruta pero hay Pokémon salvajes muy fuertes, lo mejor seria buscar una ruta alterna o juntarte con otro Entrenador, recuerda que la unión hace la fuerza.

 **En resumen:** Treecko es un Pokémon muy apropiado para iniciar tu aventura, es fuerte, atento y afectuoso. No tendrás problemas para ganarte su confianza y ambos lograran pasar sus primeros días juntos victoria tras victoria. Su conexión con la naturaleza es muy útil cuando viajas por un bosque o una zona con muchas plantas, así que dejarlo caminar contigo y te ayudará a mantenerte en tu camino, a detectar otros Pokémon ocultos que quieran hacerte daño y bayas en caso que se requieran. En las batallas podrá defenderse bien contra oponentes de su mismo nivel, pero si encuentras a alguien muy fuerte lo mejor es retirarse para evitar heridas en el liviano cuerpo de tu Treecko.

* * *

 _Esto es todo por este capitulo, manténganse pendientes porque pronto continuare con la próxima evolución de la familia: Grovyle._

 _Se despide su amigo el Profesor Fletcher, ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Grovyle

**Nombre:** Grovyle.

 **Especie de Pokémon:** Geco Bosque.

 **Tipo(s):** Planta.

 **Peso:** Entre 20 y 24 kilogramos.

 **Altura:** Entre 85 y 95 centímetros.

 **Nivel de amistad con humanos:** Muy alta.

* * *

De seguro te sorprendiste al ver evolucionar a tu pequeño Treecko a esta formidable especie, ¿No es así? Si lograste llegar a este punto, pues felicidades, tu tiempo y esfuerzo han rendido frutos y Treecko lo ha demostrado de esta manera.

 **Anatomía:** Como podrás darte cuenta por ti mismo, Grovyle es mucho mas alto que Treecko, aunque dependiendo de tu edad y estatura puede que sea un cambio enorme o apenas lo notes. Aun así, esos días de llevarlo en tu hombro o en tus brazos se han acabado, tanto por el peso como por la misma mentalidad del Pokémon. Los cambios en el cuerpo de Grovyle no son tan radicales como las demás evoluciones de los otros dos Iniciales, pero aun así, podemos notar que cosas son diferentes que antes. Lo primero que notaras es como sus escamas ahora son de un color verde mas obscuro, al igual que las rojas, los pigmentos que les dan sus colores han madurado y se han desarrollado, dándole este característico color a Grovyle y permitiéndole incrementar su camuflaje en zonas boscosas con poca luz.

Otro cambio digno de notar es el crecimiento de hojas en sus brazos y cabeza, la hoja en su cabeza cumple con dos tareas, ayudarlo a sentir los movimientos a su alrededor y hacerlo ver bien. Con solo agitar la hoja, Grovyle puede sentir diferentes cosas, como la fuerza exacta del viento, otros Pokémon cerca y si esta rodeado por naturaleza, los arboles, arbustos y cualquier otra flora. No por nada son los dueños y protectores de los bosques, con un sentido así de útil ¡Nadie se atrevería a molestarlo a el o a su familia!

Ahora vayamos a las hojas de sus brazos, aunque parezcan cortas, créanme que cuando utiliza su movimiento especial, Hoja Navaja, estas pueden crecer mucho mas grandes dependiendo de la fuerza y entrenamiento de la especie y usarlas con gran efectividad en las batallas. (Para mas información sobre esto, por favor vallan a la sección de Batallas) Cuando no están en uso, estas hojas son tan suaves e inofensivas como una hoja de árbol normal, aun así, pueden endurecerse y ser tan filosas como un cuchillo con tan solo un pensamiento. Usualmente Grovyle hará eso solo para intimidar a algún futuro enemigo o cortar bayas de corteza dura como las Aspear y Figi, demostrando que aunque no esta utilizando ningún ataque en especial sus hojas le dejaran un buen recuerdo a cualquiera que se atreva a retarlo. Es posible perder estas hojas, y aunque el Grovyle se molestara por ello ya que a parte de defensa las hojas sirven como símbolo de estatus entre el grupo y para atraer futuras parejas, crecerán de vuelta en cuestión de una semana si fue una perdida total, listas para ser usadas de vuelta.

¿Recuerdan los grandes ojos de Treecko? Ahora que su cuerpo ha crecido, el cráneo de Grovyle cubre gran parte de ellos, protegiendo mas los sensibles orbes de cualquier ataque o suciedad. Pero ten en cuenta que no debes confiarte, aun es posible que algo caiga en sus ojos y estos siguen siendo tan sensibles como antes, así que como dije antes, ten a la mano agua o algún Pokémon con algún movimiento de este tipo para que ayudes a tu Grovyle a lavarse sus ojos. Ya no se pondrá tan nervioso como antes, pero no querrás que una infección dañe su vista.

Dentro de la boca de Grovyle encontraras el doble de dientes que Treecko, y también el doble de filosos y resistentes. Bayas con cáscaras duras ya no serán un problema, ya que Grovyle podrá comerlas sin temor a lastimarse o perder un diente. Aun así, no serán utilizadas en batallas, sólo para alimentarse o darte una amistosa mordida en la cabeza, no te preocupes, no dolerá.

Pasando a sus miembros, los brazos y piernas de Grovyle han ganado mucha fuerza al evolucionar, ¿Que quiere decir esto? Que ahora sus ataques serán mas poderosos, se moverá mas rápido y su agilidad sera deseada por muchos. Las patas de Grovyle, aunque tengan garras un poco mas grandes y solo sean dos, cumplirán la misma función para trepar diferentes cosas como antes, sus brazos son mas largos y fuertes, lo que le permitirá atacar mas certeramente y sus piernas ganaron músculos extra que le ayudaran a moverse mas rápido y a saltar grandes alturas.

La cola de Grovyle ahora son un par de hojas, completando el patrón en su cuerpo. Livianas y suaves, estas hojas ya no cumplen con las tareas de ayudarlo a colgarse y de mantener su balance. Aun así, sirven para atacar a un enemigo en caso necesario, pero no esperes un gran daño, solo sera una distracción para preparar un ataque en serio.

 **Personalidad:** Con la evolución siempre vienen cambios físicos y mentales, su cuerpo ha cambiado y también su mente. Pero no te preocupes, el cambio no es tan notorio, en el fondo, Grovyle es el mismo pequeño que jugaba contigo todo el día, solo que ahora a madurado.

La madurez mental puede ser equivalente a la adolescencia humana, aunque predominara una actitud normal y calmada, de ves en cuando hará algo infantil o estúpido para entretenerse y pasar el rato. Toma en cuenta que también las hormonas se harán presentes e intente impresionar a un Grovyle del sexo opuesto o algún Pokémon dentro de su grupo de huevo.

Grovyle ahora se cruzara de brazos, recargara en algún objeto cercano y mirara todo con ojos desinteresados en un intento de verse ' _cool_ ' y que nada lo sorprende, los juegos que antes jugaban serán menos comunes, las siestas se acabaron y ahora le interesa entrenar y aprender nuevos movimientos y de su alrededor. En otras palabras, se ha hecho un poco mas responsable, cambiara algunas diversiones por nuevos deberes, pero esto no significa que solo se enfocara en su imagen y fuerza, no no, habrá momentos en que Grovyle tome algún objeto tuyo y te rete a que se lo quites, quiera correr por el bosque, rodar por el pasto e incluso jugar con Pokémon mas pequeños, todo para divertirse como antes.

Una cosa que debes notar es que ahora que Grovyle sabe que es mas fuerte y hábil se impondrá la responsabilidad de protegerte de todo, no es que como Treecko no se lo haya propuesto, pero ahora sera mas evidente. Si esta fuera de su Pokebola se mantendrá frente a ti, mirando detenidamente el camino frente a el en busca de algún Pokémon que quiera atacar, mantendrá un ojo sobre alguna persona desconocida que se te acerque y cada vez que decidas comer algo que hayas tomado del bosque examinara cada pedazo para estar seguro que no es venenoso. Puedes decir con seguridad que es tu guardaespaldas personal, pero no te sorprendas mucho, todos los Iniciales toman este rol tarde o temprano.

 **Hábitat:** Debido a la distribución de Treecko en Hoenn, la mayoría de los Grovyle que veras sera en compañía de un Entrenador, sin embargo lo que salva a Grovyle y al resto de los Iniciales de catalogarse como Pokémon Urbanos son sus demás especies en lo salvaje. Al igual que su evolución pasada, Grovyles salvajes solo se encuentran en lo mas profundo de los bosques de Hoenn, actuando como los protectores del hábitat e impartiendo justicia a Pokémon de abusan de otros y de Entrenadores con malas intensiones. Antes de que pienses lo peor, lo mas que Grovyle llega a hacer con humanos malos es darles una lección a base de pequeños cortes con Hoja Navaja que si bien no causan mucho daño, el ardor de ellas les hará pensar dos veces antes de meterse con ellos.

Si vas a Fortree hay una muy pequeña probabilidad de que veas uno, mientras los Treecko juegan en los techos de las casas, exploran las construcciones humanas y observan a las personas, habrá un par de Grovyle o dos ocultos entre las sombras de los árboles, vigilando a los mas jóvenes y asegurándose de que nada les pase. Si quieres ver uno tendrías que tener una muy buena vista o atacar a un Treecko, aunque esta ultima opción provoque muchos problemas para ti.

 **Dieta:** No hay mucha diferencia entre la dieta de Treecko con la de Grovyle, salvo que ahora podrá comer mas bayas sin quejarse tanto si son muy ácidas o un tanto amargas y que querrá insectos un poco mas grandes para complementar. De Wurmple hasta Cascoon o Beautifly si se siente osado y quiere enfrentarse a una presa que tiene ventaja sobre el. Comida Pokémon también seguirá siendo bienvenida, solo que asegúrate de darle la formula correcta a su evolución, no sierras seguir dándole comida para niños, ¿O si?

 **Como ganarte su amistad:** Si has entrenado a Grovyle desde que era un Treecko, entonces ya debes de saber muy bien que hacer para llevarte bien con tu compañero, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas añadir un par de cosas mas a la lista de actividades que pueden disfrutar juntos y con el resto de tu Equipo. Andar por el bosque sigue siendo una buena forma de pasar el tiempo y al mismo tiempo dejarle saber que le importas, al igual que subir a los arboles y relajarte unos minutos a la sombra de las hojas, pero ahora que ha crecido un par de actividades se unen a esta lista. Entrenar junto con el es una de ellas, pero no creas que me refiero a que te prepares a atacar a Grovyle con la intención de simular una batalla, el Geco simplemente te doblegara en un instante, no no, a lo que me refiero es que realices ejercicios aptos para ti a un lado de el. Practicar lagartijas, correr, boxear al aire son algunas de las cosas que puedes hacer mientras que Grovyle practica su velocidad y fuerza con sus hojas.

Otra actividad que es muy agradecida es que le ayudes a acicalarse cada día, no es que Grovyle decida inmacularse diariamente antes de dormir, pero tienen al habito de poner sus hojas en su lugar en caso de que se hayan desarreglado y a limpiar sus escamas de su cuerpo. Esto lleva no mas de 15 minutos y hasta menos si le ayudas, ¿Como? Simplemente tomando un paño húmedo y pasándolo por su brazos y espalda, o asegurándose de que sus hojas estén en perfectas condiciones, esto le demostrara que no solo le importa que tan fuerte es, sino que también que se vea bien para el resto del mundo.

Ahora, si capturaste a Grovyle en lo salvaje la historia va a ser muy diferente. Al principio puede que se muestren muy molestos de que los hayas apartado de su hábitat y te desobedezca, pero por muy agresivo que llegue a parecer jamas te atacara, al menos que tengas malas intenciones y quieras usarlo para alguna mala acción. El hecho de que no te atacara se debe a que pese su mala actitud que Grovyle o algún otro Pokémon llegue a demostrar, todos están my interesados en saber como es la vida con un Entrenador y te darán una oportunidad, aunque sea muy difícil que se abra a ti.

Muestrale afecto, dale la libertad de hacer lo que quiera (Bajo algunos limites, claro esta), aliméntalo bien y charla con el, dile que seras mas que un miembro mas de un Equipo, que tu y el resto de tus Pokémon serán amigos para el y que estarían muy felices de que el lo fuera para ellos también. Demuéstrale que no solo peleara, que pueden hacer juntos muchas otras cosas a lo largo del camino.

Si ves que Grovyle toma en consideración todo esto, dile que en caso de que no este feliz contigo puede irse cuando quiera. Esto le dirá que no quieres forzarlo a quedarse y que si en caso de que lo haga, tendrá libertades y no sera oprimido por ti o nadie mas.

En caso de que acepte, intenta hacer todo lo listado aquí en este capítulo y en el anterior, claro, que si Grovyle se opone, no insistas, solo necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a ti. Ya veras que cuando lo haga, sabrás que están acercándose mas y mas.

 **Amor:** Este punto variara un poco de la misma forma que el tema anterior. Si Grovyle estaba contigo desde Treecko y regresaste sus sentimientos, entonces seguirá siendo tan afectuoso como antes, caminara muy cerca de ti, traerá bayas para que comas y se asegurara que estés feliz en todo momento. Al momento de acicalarse pondrá mas empeño en estar limpio y presentable para ti y en general estará feliz de estar cerca de ti, frotara su mejilla contra la tuya, te dará una afectuosa lamida y se derretirá en tus brazos si decides abrazarlo.

Si como Treecko guardó sus sentimientos o no los notaste y hasta ahora decidió mostrarlos, Grovyle aprovechara un momento que estén solos para confesarse, si es macho, se habrá acicalado con anticipación y buscara flores de bayas Oran para darte, si es hembra sera ella quien busque acicalarte con mucho afecto, para después tomar tu mano y ponerla en su pecho mientras ella hace lo mismo con su garra, llevándola tu pecho mientras te mira a los ojos. De ti depende aceptar su propuesta o no.

Grovyle capturados en lo salvaje actuaran de la misma forma, solo con la pequeña pero importante diferencia de que si llegas a rechazarlo lo tomara un poco mas mal de lo normal. Pero no te preocupes, esto no dañara su lazo de amistad, solo dale su tiempo.

 **Esperanza de vida:** ¿Recuerdan lo que dije sobre la esperanza de vida de Treecko? ¿Que crecerá mientras evolucione? Ahora lo verán, un Grovyle tiene una esperanza de vida de 50 a 60 años. Medio siglo para poder ver todo lo que tiene que ofrecer la vida es mas que suficiente para esta especie.

 **Con otros Pokémon:** Ahora que ha crecido, Grovyle no jugara tanto como antes con Pokémon mas pequeños, se conformara con sentarse bajo un árbol y cuidarlos de lejos, pero esto no quiere decir que siempre sera así, habrá un momento que las risas y la diversión contagien a Grovyle y pase de estar sentado con los brazos cruzados a rodar por el pasto y a dejar que los niños suban a su espalda. Muchos estarán de acuerdo conmigo al decir que la vista de un Grovyle jugando como si fuera un Treecko es graciosa y adorable al mismo tiempo.

Con Pokémon en su mismo nivel de evolución tendrá calmadas charlas y formara buenas amistades, esto puede variar depende de la actitud de Pokémon que tengas en tu equipo, si son muy gruñones y/o no muy sociales, es posible que haya algunos conflictos.

Grovyle actuará algo rebelde con Pokémon mayores que el, esto se debe a que no les gusta mucho que sean juzgados por mayores y que les digan que hacer, lo cual es irónico porque muchos Entrenadores pueden ser mayores de edad a comparación de su Grovyle. A pesar de esto, Grovyle los respeta y cuando la situación lo requiera tendrán una buena química con el.

 **En las batallas:** Aunque el cuerpo de Grovyle gano mas músculo y masa que cuando era Treecko, sus defensas físicas y especiales siguen siendo algo bajas. Es por eso que debes aprovechar al máximo la gran velocidad que ganó con su evolución para convertirla en fuerza y que sea un blanco muy difícil de golpear, mejor aun, si peleas en un lugar con muchos árboles Grovyle se convertirá en la mayor pesadilla de tu rival, ya que se moverá tan rápido que tu oponente ni siquiera sabrá a donde poner atención. La velocidad en los arboles Grovyle es tan alta que algunos aseguran que ni Tipo Voladores pueden ir tan rápido como el, ¿Acaso eso no suena genial?

Recomiendo seguir usando la táctica de golpear y correr, aprovecha la velocidad para añadir poder a la Hoja Navaja de Grovyle y mira a tu oponente desfallecer sin haber podido atacar, en caso de que tu oponente sea un Tipo Volador, Fuego, Hielo o Bicho asegurate de tener algún movimiento que pueda mantenerte en la lucha, de no ser así, un cambio es lo indicado.

 **En resumen:** Grovyle es un Pokémon muy energético que gusta de entrenar cuando puedo, aun así, algunas de las costumbres que tenia como Treecko no se han ido, así que no habrá mucha diferencia a excepción de su físico, el cual ha ganado fuerza y agilidad, lo cual ayudará mucho a sobrevivir en lo salvaje y a derrotar enemigos en las batallas.

* * *

 _ **Esto seria todo por hoy Entrenadores, espero verlos para el siguiente capitulo de la Guía donde veremos a la ultima evolución de la familia: Sceptile. Además que un invitado muy especial se unirá para tocar un punto muy importante de este Pokémon. Se despide su amigo el Profesor Fletcher...**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
